


To Be Kept In Secret

by plukan



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Als might slip in some ganlink because this is My fic and i get to choose the ships, And that the triforce trio will share some cute friendly moments at some point, Canon Compliant, For now I can say that the Yiga clan is Bad News, Gen, I don't want to spoil anything but there'll be a lot of stuff happening, Isolation, It won't be too pandered though so you can sleep serenely, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 13:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19086061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plukan/pseuds/plukan
Summary: A very tentative take on how Ganondorf could fit in Breath of the Wild.The existence of male Gerudos has been hidden to the public eye for hundreds of years by now, and this time things don't go as smoothly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so. This is a VERY tentative and hopefully plausible take on a BOTW Ganon story.  
> I tried to keep it as coherent with the original work as I could but it kind of follows its own plotline - though almost everything has got a reason to be there. (Except the whole Twinrova gig: I DO NOT like them and I WILL NOT write about them here.)
> 
> After trying to write what it turned out to be 2k+ words of prologue to be posted whole I decided to split it into decent-sized bits that I've already worked on and checked because I'm an impatient little shit. Please bear with me and PLEASE don't be discouraged if the first chapters look like a big introduction. (Because they indeed are)
> 
> Also this is my first piece of coherent English writing ever after spending years of using the language almost exclusively for reading and dwelling on the internet, and this time I really felt the need to elaborate and get it all down on digital paper.  
> With this said, please enjoy the read and let me know what you think! If I have something to get better at, your feelings, everything is much appreciated and would really motivate me to keep going!!

The carriage soared swiftly through the desert sands, pulled by a couple of trusty sand seals. Rough wind and the bumps from the desert dunes animated the journey, maybe a little too much for the passengers who, even protected by a sheet of cloth prepped up sturdily as to make a canopy, were wrapped in clothing to avoid getting scratched by the sand-carrying winds.

Three covered figures rested in the sheltered area. Two of them were clearly adult women, Gerudos of course, solemn and towering even in their crouched waits. The third figure, seemingly younger but still with auburn hair and tan skin peeking from the folds of the cloth wrapping their face, leaned against a pile of wooden boxes. Not as used to these kinds of trips as the others may have seemed, they drooped while being lulled into sleep by the ups and downs of the unbeaten path.

Propped onto the rider’s seat a fourth figure stood attentively, wary of the surroundings. With a firm grip onto their leashes she lead the seals towards the next invisible checkpoint, a road that by now she was accustomed to but to which the minimum distraction could lead to losing precious time to get back to the right path.

Traveling through that part of the desert, facing continuous sandstorms that could, and had, swallowed countless unexperienced travellers never to be seen again, was always a perilous task, and Amera knew it well. It took a fair amount of time and sense of direction to go from pointing statue to pointing statue, and then way past a shrine that lately had been giving out an orange glow. She was one of the few people qualified enough to take such past with a traveling cart – she shivered at the mere thought of facing that journey on foot – and on the other hand one of the few whom the chieftain entrusted with the knowledge of their destination.

Amera smiled in her scarf, lost in her thoughts. Aside from the responsibility given to her, as dangerous as it might be, going out in the desert like this was something she kept at heart. The hiss of the sand carried by the wind had such a calming effect as she had the chance to be with her thoughts. It wasn’t a very common occurrence that she had companions during her trips, it was usually just deliveries, but she wouldn’t mind getting passengers every now and then. Usually they were visitors, but this time it was a real and proper escort mission.

A familiar orange glow broke the haziness of the sand-saturated air and Amera’s attention was caught by the reassuring sight.

“We’re almost there, it’ll be a matter of hours.” She shouted over the sound of the wind, warning the passengers. The warning shook the two adult passengers back to their attention and one of them propped herself up to be heard from the back.

“Amera, can’t we stop for a bit? We’ve been enduring this damn sandstorm for hours and that shrine we passed looked like a good place to rest!” She protested, stretching out her arms.

“We go forward.” A stern look was her answer to the complaint. “It won’t be long from where we are, Risa. If you have to keep yourself busy then picture your destination.”

The passenger muttered under her breath and went back to waiting, compliant. This was the first journey she took that wasn’t on foot, and it indeed was the first time she’s been involved in a task so seemingly important. Her job there was to help unload the crates they’ve been traveling with and after that a couple days of surveillance service before departing again to Gerudo Town, but nor she nor her partner sitting alongside her knew exactly what kind of secrets they were guarding – and even though they were discouraged to do so, a couple words and questions were exchanged between the two earlier in the journey, away from the others’ ears.

They knew it was some kind of fortress built around a flourishing oasis – they were briefly instructed on the whereabouts of the place and even given blueprints of the architecture built around the lagoon. From what Risa learned, her companion already had a couple of surveillance turns there, even – but she never dared to take a step away from her patrol route. From what they got from the whole training was that it was definitely a liveable place, but how important, or particular for that matter, was whoever was living there? Not even the chieftain needed that kind of protection, or maybe she wanted to maintain a close bond with the people she was ruling – who knows her motives. And what was up with the young one that they were traveling with? She barely made a sound since they left Gerudo Town, and neither Risa nor her partner managed to take a peek under the drapes that covered her face even when they were camping for the night in a nook between the rocks.

All in all, she didn’t have the means to pinpoint her identity among the few women her age that inhabited Gerudo town, but after all she guessed that it did not matter. Her job was to only walk a couple routes, check for unlikely disturbances, go home and get her pay and respect among the others. There wasn’t a single reason to get eaten by curiosity like that, unless she really wanted to upset Amera and be labelled as unreliable by her and her whole squad. Ah, she missed the times when she dreamed of departing from Gerudo Town to find the voe of her dreams…

Lulled by her daydreams and the swift sailing of the cart’s wheels on the sand, Risa fell asleep, her head drooping on her partner’s shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes another bit of the prologue. Still nice. Still mellow. A lot of Gerudo OCs. I hope you think they're nice.  
> I might add some character portraits if I feel like it since drawing is the main thing I do, but we'll see if I actually have time.
> 
> Same as before, I whould LOVE to know what you think of this work, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE let me know!!

“We’re here. Risa, Dina, up and at work!”

Amera’s words shook the sleeping passengers back to consciousness. She stood at the entrance of the cart, clapping her hands rhythmically to gather everyone's attention and eagerly inviting them to get to ground level. Both women scampered down onto the desert sand and took a curious look around, assessing the surroundings and genuinely interested in what kind of place they'd be working in.

The first thing they noticed was the amount of vegetation that was scattered around that part of the desert. Safflina shrubs and palm trees dotted the view and concentrated around a slender pool of water that shone amid the dunes.

An oasis, and the largest one they'd ever seen in the Gerudo Desert. So far they were familiar with the one near where the Kara Kara Bazaar standed, having been there from time to time to eat a fresh meal, buy some supplies or even take a quick dip in the refreshing water, but this one made the familiar location look like a shallow pond.

If that wasn't enough for the view, the walls of what looked like a small citadel closed the nearest side of the oasis, and the front gate of it was where Amera and the other passenger were starting to head.

It was a gorgeous sight, and seeing it in person rather than simply being instructed about it was a whole different story. The two shared a nervous but impatient look before following them.

The group was greeted at the gate by a stern-standing guard looking at them inquisitively. As soon as Amera took the scarf off her stance mellowed out as she proceeded to welcome the group.

"Sav'aaq!" Amera greeted her with a warm smile. "How's the situation here? Everything good?"

"Ah, vasaaq! It's all good, nothing out of place, boss." The guard confirmed. "Not a soul around, not even a Bokoblin's snout this time. Even the sun's been rather forgiving these days, if I do say so myself."

"That's only a good thing." Amera commented, glad that everything was going on smoothly. "If it goes on like this, this surveillance turn will be a breeze for the new girls."

"Ah! New faces!" The guard's eyes brightened up as she approached the two, who instantly straightened their postures and chucked their hoods on their shoulders to try and make their best impression. "Come on, let me see you, I'd love to get to know who I'll potentially share the shack with! If you need something, my name's Serena."

"Yup, today we've got fledglings just out of their training." Joked Amera with a chuckle. "Can you be so nice to keep an eye out for them these days? We've got sort of a special occasion this time, and I could really use an additional pair of eyes." She glanced at the young figure standing close to her, who still clinged to the indigo cape hiding its form and the scarf covering most of its face. Even when it was standing on its feet, it passed Amera's shoulder in height by barely a couple inches. Definitely not short enough to be Riju's age, though it could have at most been just out of their teens, if someone had to guess. "I'm also staying around the palace for a while, just in case something goes wrong."

"It'll be my pleasure to stay around here some more to tutor these rookies, hope the chieftain'll be generous with the extras, hah!" Serena joked before recalling just a tiny bit of her seriousness. "So what are the plans now? I see you've brought quite the full cart with you, sand, crates, more sand and everything."

Amera huffed a laugh at her humor. "Yeah, the storm has gifted us its righteous amount of issues on this trip, plus those winds risked to tip us over a couple of times. Anyway you know the drill at this point: crates in the freezers, seals in the stables and eventually sand back in the dunes, all by sunset." She prompted Serena by giving her a pat on her shoulder and then faced Dina and Risa, who were noticeably exchanging nervous glances during the whole conversation. Amera noticed that, and her words came warm and reassuring, hoping to break the tense atmosphere that was growing between them and the whole situation.

"Girls, don't be intimidated by Serena, she might come off as a bit too enthusiastic at times, but she really means well for all of us. She actually might be the one who most loves what she's doing around here." Amera glanced up at Serena, who was already starting to unbridle the first seal from the carriage, and let out a caring smile. "She may even grow on you, eventually."

"Understood." The two agreed in unison right before starting to head back to the cart to help with the task Serena was busy with.

"Well I really hope so, if I have to hear about the whole 'living in the fortress' gig from her," mouthed Risa under her breath to Dina's half-giggle, her back just turned around from Amera as they went to help Serena with her mansions.

Amera sighed. *Kids*. It wasn't the first time she saw new recruits slipping childish remarks to one another, and it wouldn't be the last one. They just needed time to grow and settle into their own mature selves, and they all did after a while. After all, just a couple weeks prior to that day they were still in training at the Town and all this was new and most likely stressful to them, as she recalled quite fondly, and she could only wish to have had a partner as close as those two were... As long as it didn't cause fights of any sort, she decided that it would be a decent way for them to let off some steam.

After assessing that the three of them were good and at work, Amera shifted her focus to the figure that was still waiting beside her, softly dragging its feet and mindlessly drawing shapes in the sand.

"Kid, come with me." She ordered with an hint of softness, catching the young one's attention, and she promptly stepped unto the path that led through the gate, followed by the younger one shortly after.


End file.
